From Hatred to Romance
by xxangelxxdemonxx
Summary: Sky's father and Sesshomaru's father have been friends for years, and they think two of their children are a match made in heaven, however, the kids think otherwise. They absolutely cannot stand each other. Can they love each other or loose everything?
1. Chapter 1

Sky was turned into a vampire three days before her seventeenth birthday. However she is part dog demon also. She is able to manipulate her image and smell to look like a human when she is in the present times. She lives in present times with her mother, but her father lives in the Fedural Era, where he is the Lord of the Eastern lands. She goes and visits him every other weekend. She is what you would call a daddy's girl. She gets her way there all the time. She feels like she can tell her dad anything. She is like most girls, dad is unstoppable. He can do anything and everything.

"Sky, this is your soon to be mate, Sesshomaru." Lord Santos said pointing to the little nine-year-old dog demon across from her. The little seven-year-old girl just stared at him.

"Father, I don't like her. She is friends with Inuyasha and me and Inuyasha don't get along!" Sesshomaru cried to his dad.

"Good. Then maybe she can bring you and Inuyasha closer together. You two fight too much as it is." Sesshomaru's father replied. "Besides she is a very beautiful, smart little girl. She is nice, but she can handle her on so you better be careful or she just might kick your butt."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "I doubt it."

"Can I go play with Inuyasha now? I don't have to play with him do I? He's mean." Sky said looking at her dad.

"Sky.."

"Please let me go play. I don't want to stay in here any longer." She pleaded.

"Ok you can go play on one condition. Ask Sesshomaru if he wants to play." Her father replied.

"Sesshomaru, do you want to come play with me and Inuyasha?" She asked nicely.

"I don't play with worthless things like you two." He replied. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being mean." His father replied after slapping his son on the back of his head.

"It's ok. If you ask me, he's the worthless one. I haven't done anything to him and he doesn't like me." Sky replied as she hopped out of her seat and ran outside to play with her soon to be demon brother-in-law. "Come on Inuyasha. Your it!" she said hitting the little boy sitting on the steps and running off towards the forest.

"Son go play with her. You will love her sooner or later. You will have too, but sitting in here complaining isn't going to help." Lord Inutaisho said.

"He's right Sesshomaru. I'll have a talk with her too Inutaisho after you all leave."

"Thank you old friend. Go on son."

"No. I don't want to play little kids games."

~Later that nightafter Sesshomaru and his father left~

"Sky, I know you don't like the idea of being with Sesshomaru or the idea of loving him, but you must. You have too. I wouldn't make you do something that would get you hurt. You know that. Try to love him, or at least get along with him for now." Lord Santos said as he tucked his daughter into bed.

"Ok, I'll try to at least get along with him, but I'm not promising anything." Sky said as she yawned.

"That's ok. That's all we are asking is that you two at least try." He said as he kissed her goodnight on the forehead.

"Goodnight daddy." Sky said as she turned to watch him leave.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." He said as he shut the door.

"I love you more daddy." Sky said as the door shut, but her dad heard it and smiled all the way to his room.

For the past three days, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and their father had come over early every morning. Inuyasha and Sky would run around outside playing games after breakfast while Sesshomaru watched until lunch was served. After lunch, Sesshomaru and Sky would walk down to the springs and sit and 'bond'. However, they usually sat there staring at the water for two hours not talking or anything. They were at least acting like they were trying, which is all their fathers had ask them to do.

"Well, at least they are trying Santos. My boy is really hard headed though just like his mother." Lord Inutaisho said as the two demons walked behind the three children.

"Yours and mine both. Inuyasha told me that while they were down at the springs they just sat there not saying a word or looking at each other." Lord Santos replied.

"You were always the one to have spy on someone or have someone do it for you." Inutaisho said laughing.

"I just wanted to know that they were trying and not fighting." Santos replied while laughing.

"Thank you for helping carry my bags you two." Sky said as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru threw her bags into the well.

"Bye Sky. I'll see you in a couple of weeks when you come back." Inuyasha said waving goodbye to his best friend.

"Goodbye sweetheart. I'll see you later. I love you. Tell your mom I said hi."

"Ok daddy. I love you too." Sky said as she hugged her father goodbye. She went to climb into the well when she heard her father clear his throat. She looked up and he nodded his head to Sesshomaru, who was glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and said "Goodbye Sesshomaru. I'll see you later."

"Tell her goodbye son." Lord Inutaisho said nudging his son.

"Goodbye Sky." Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth. And with that she disappeared down the well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on mom! You're going to make me late to my own birthday party!" Sky yelled up the stairs to her mother.

"Sky you just got over becoming half-vampire. Are you sure you don't want to take it slow for a while?" Her mother said walking down the stairs. "Today is only the third day. I know it's all suppose to be over now and all you have to worry about is the thirst, but still sweetie.."

"Mom, I'm fine. If we don't go dad is going to bring that stupid boy here because in a three months we are suppose to get engaged.." Sky began.

".. And then nine months to the day of the engagement you get married. And at least by six months later, mated" Her mother finished for her. "I know honey. I'm as happy about as you are, but I've talked to the boy plenty of times, and I couldn't have put you in better hands myself."

"That's still doesn't make me any happier about it. It's not like he is prince charming. He is cute, sexy, and mysterious I'll give him that, but mom you know how I am. I am goofy, clumsy, and crazy. I love to smile and have fun and not be all that serious. And he is just totally the opposite. He is serious as a heart attack. He never smiles. And I'm not sure he knows how to joke or have fun at all. Well from what I heard from some of his maids, is that the kind of fun he likes and is good at is in between the sheets. At least I don't have to worry about that area on his part." Sky repeated as she always does when Sesshomaru is brought up in conversation. (Even when he is there.)

"Every good relationship starts somewhere. You two will just have to start in the bed and work your way backwards from there instead of to there." Renee laughed.

"Thanks mom. I feel so loved." Sky replied rolling her eyes as she threw her bag into the well. "Why can't you be like every other mom and freak when sex is brought up?"

"Because not every other mom has known who her daughter will marry since she was seven years old." Her mom replied sliding in the well.

"Yeah, I know. Tell me about it. I have to marry a guy who hates me. And then you people expect me to sleep with him too." Sky said as soon as she knew her mom wouldn't be able to here her. She threw her bags into the well and put her feet over the edge and sat. "Maybe he will love me one day. Or maybe he'll just kill me and put me out of my misery." She mumbled to herself and fell into the well.

As she landed she just stood there staring at her bags. She heard the 'hello's', 'how are you's', and the 'we've missed you's' going on above. Then she heard the voices and footsteps growing fainter and fainter. She knew they were leaving her here alone and with him.

"Are you going to come up or stand there and stare at your bag all day?" a voice called down from above.

"I would love to just stand here and stare if you don't mind." She replied not taking her eyes off her bag. "How long do you think they will let me stay down here?" No reply came so she looked up to see no one standing there. So she picked up her bag and threw it out.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing your crap Sky!" Inuyasha yelped leaning over the edge. "Need a hand or you going to stay down there all day and miss your birthday bash?"

"I guess I'm coming up one way or the other. They'll make me." Sky replied. Inuyasha held out his hand for Sky to take. She jumped and grabbed his arm and he pulled her out.

"Happy Birthday!" Greeted her before her feet touched the ground.

"Thanks guys." She answered. She began hugging the ones who had stayed behind with her. First Inuyasha, then Kagome, Shippo, Kilala, Sango, and Miroku, watching his hands of course then she turned to grab her bag only to see Sesshomaru holding it. "Uh, thanks Sesshy."

Sesshomaru threw her bag at her with a growl. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"And I asked you to smile just once for me. But we don't always get what we want so get over it Sesshy." Sky replied putting her bag on her back and turning around to see everyone gone. She started to walk towards the castle. She looked up to see Inuyasha and his gang on Kilala. 'Great they'll be there by night fall and so will Sesshomaru, but little miss slow poke will miss her own birthday party. That's just perfect.' She thought as she walked.

She had been walking for five minutes when she heard something running behind her. She started to turn but then she was picked up and was flying. She looked up to see who had her only to find Sesshomaru. "What the heck are you doing Sesshomaru?"

"I'm making sure my mate-to-be gets to the castle in one piece and doesn't miss her own birthday party. Especially after I had to plan it." Sesshomaru replied. "And is it to hard to say Lord Sesshomaru?" He said looking down at her.

Sky was looking at the ground while he answered. He was holding her bridal style, very close and very tight to his body. 'At least he smells good. But he is a bad liar.' She waited for him to stop talking. "I bet my party will suck then since you planned it. What are we doing? Killing each other?" Sky replied meeting his gaze.

"No. It's a costume party. Well sort of. The men dressed up in tuxedos and masks. Well your father, my father and me, and Inuyasha and his friend will be. The others will have on the formal wear from here. The ladies are wearing dresses and masks. And no I didn't pick out your dress, you get to, and before it starts and you get mad, it wasn't my idea for us to have the first dance after the dinner." Sesshomaru smirked not loosing her eyes.

"Whatever. Hey, wait. Do you say dresses? Like actually dresses. Not the ones from here, but the ones from my time." Sky asked exited. 'I hate dresses, but that means I won't have to wear a stupid kimono.'

Sesshomaru smirked. "Your families and Inuyasha's wrench and her friends will be, but everyone else's is going to be the usual."

"Good. I don't have to wear a stupid kimono." Sky said more to herself than him. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She wanted to take a nap before her party. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Will you wake me before we get there if I just take a short nap? If you don't mind."

"Sleep. I'll wake you as soon as I get to your balcony."

"Ok. Thanks Sesshy."

Sesshomaru growled. Sky just smiled and snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru just flew thinking to himself about his future and this girl and he took the occasional glance to look at her. 'I have to admit she is beautiful, but she is so annoying. It's like my little half-brother in female form that I have to marry.' He thought to himself. He couldn't help but wonder how she was going to react to there dance. He hated it. He hated dancing period, but their dance was going to be three whole songs. They just had to slow dance together. A part of him just couldn't wait, but the other part knew it was going to be a disaster. 'I'll promise myself this. I'll try to love her if everything goes perfect tonight. Heck, I might even try to fall in love with her, but only if it seems she wants me to. I don't think I can love someone who doesn't love me back. I don't even know if I can love period. I know one thing that will make her love me, but the way her family talks, she isn't that kind of girl, but her sister is.' He thought to himself as he looked at Sky. 'I know I'm going to be by Sky all night so her sister doesn't try to get into my pants again.' Sesshomaru thought with a smirk on his face.

"Sky wake up. We're here." Sesshomaru said shaking her gently.

"No. I don't want to." Sky mumbled.

"Sky you have to get ready."

"I don't wanna."

"Miss, come now. You will be able to throw yourself all over the Lord later, but now you must get ready for your party." A maid said pulling her out of Sesshomaru's arms. "Come you must pick out your dress so we can fix you up."

"I can dress myself. Go away." Sky replied groggily.

"Miss."

"Go away! I can dress myself." Sky shouted annoyed. The maid bowed and mumbled a 'yes miss' and ran off. She turned to see Sesshomaru smirking.

"You are a very independent one aren't you?" He said.

"You're just now figuring that out?" Sky replied with a raised eyebrow.

Sesshomaru stepped to her. "Apparently yes I am." With that he kissed her forehead and hopped to the balcony beside hers. He stopped and turned around. "See you later tonight at your party onna." He said smirking because Sky was a deep red.

"Later Sesshy." Sky said trying to compose herself from the rush of butterflies in her stomach. 'Great I'm blushing. That's not cool.' They stared at each other until Sky turned to go inside. When she got to the door, she turned to look at his balcony only to see Sesshomaru still staring. "See you soon Sesshy." Sky smiled.

"Can't wait for our dance onna." Sesshomaru replied as he watched her disappear inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky walked over to her closet to begin picking out a dress. She wanted something simple but sexy, something that covered enough, but reviled the right parts, something comfortable and flattering, something that hung on the right places and was tight in the right spots. 'If I have to dance with that boy, I'm going to make it a dance he'll never forget.' Sky thought smugly to herself.

She finally picked out the right dress and walked into the bathroom to change, fix her hair, and apply some make up. When she was finally finished she looked in the mirror.

She looked at the dress she had picked out. It was just a simple black halter that tied around the neck and left long strands of string down her back. The dress exposed her shoulder blades but nothing more of the back. It had a deep V-neck cut in the front but she loved the way it fit. It was tight in the waist then flared out just a bit at the bottom stopping right before her knee. She wore black heels too. 'I'm going to break my neck in these heels later. I just know it.' Her make-up was simple: a little mascara, eyeliner, and the right color lip-gloss.

"Well I look better than I thought I would, but I still don't look half as good as my sister." She mumbled.

"I know you don't sweetheart. Your sister can only dream of being as beautiful as you." A voice said behind her.

"Thanks dad, but your still not helping any. This is still all your fault you know." Sky said as she turned around and gave her dad a hug.

"What about me? I had a hand in it too. Don't I get a hug?"

"Of course you get a hug Lord Inutaisho!" Sky said as she gave him a big bear hug. (Yeah he's suppose to be dead, but this is my story so back off)

"Come on Sky. It's almost time for you and Sesshomaru to walk in together." Lord Inutaisho said.

"Well if we gotta I guess I can." Sky said giggling as the three of them walked down the hall towards the stairs where Sesshomaru was waiting.

"Father, I thought we were only walking into the dance together not both." Came Sesshomaru's voice around the corner.

"Well, I guess it's both now, son." The lord said laughing at his son. Sesshomaru had come around the corner and stopped when he saw Sky, but Sky was talking to her dad so she didn't see Sesshomaru's reaction. "Come on friend. We should leave them alone for a few minutes before they are called to enter."

"Yes. You are right. Let us leave them then."

Sky looked over Sesshomaru. "Well Sesshy you can clean up after all." Sky said laughing at him growling at his nickname. She couldn't believe how gorgeous he looked. He had his hair tied back; he was holding his jacket in his arms. 'Just like out of a movie.' Sky thought.

"You can too, but I could have easily picked out a better dress to wear." Sesshomaru spat.

"Omg. Stop being immature and come here. You have no idea how to actually tie a tie do you?" Sky asked walking over and fixing his tie.

"I could have fixed it if you would have told me how." Sesshomaru growled after Sky was finished. "Besides we don't wear stupid clothes like this here."

"Stop being such a baby." Sky said walking to the stairs. "So how many people are supposed to be here anyway?"

"A few hundred. Why?" Sesshomaru smirked knowing how shy Sky is.

"Just great. Well let's get this over with already." Sky said. Sesshomaru walked over hooking his arm in his and they began walking down the stairs. As they walked down the stairs, Sky kept seeing more and more people. 'Why? Why? Why?' Sky thought as she got the feeling of everyone staring.

"Are you nervous?" Sesshomaru teased.

"No. I just want to get the heck out of here now." Sky replied not looking away from all the people who had stopped everything just to stare at them. "Why do they have to stare?"

"Because we look gorgeous." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay the only thing that I hate more than being stared at is being mocked."

"I'm not mocking. Just trying to be like you I guess. That was your one wish, remember." Sesshomaru said.

"I take it back now, besides I'm not that creepy. Stick to the funny your good at. Please cause your starting to freak me out more than all these people." Sky replied looking at him. On the outside she looked calm, but when he looked into her eyes he could understand what she meant.

"I knew you were shy, but I didn't think you were this bad." Sesshomaru stated emotionless.

"Your just lucky I haven't passed out on you yet." Sky said looking away from his gaze.

He said, "Don't worry. Half these people are scared of me, so just stay with me and everything will be ok."

"Easy for you to say. I'm not exactly good at being clingy." Sky replied.

Sesshomaru just laughed and tightened his grip on her arm. "I guess I'll be the clingy one then."

Sky looked at him as if she could kill him. "Of all the times you could make a joke that could even be a little funny, it's when I want to go hide until everyone is gone. Nice. Very nice."

"You'll grow to love it sooner or later." Sesshomaru said as they took their final walk off the steps and onto the ballroom floor.

"Only cause I have too. And you'll eventually love being called Sesshy." Sky replied looking at him innocently.

"Only if you scream it loud enough."

"Again with a sex joke." Sky sighed. Sesshomaru went to add a smart reply to that but before he could dinner was announced and he had to escort Sky to her seat across from him.

Sky had never seen this much food in one room, little alone this many people. She sat right beside Sesshomaru, and true to his word, no one spoke to him or her, only looks of fear came as everyone was finding their seats. As Sesshomaru pulled out Sky's chair for her to sit in Sky noticed that all the plates had fixed already and the dessert plates were already out. Someone was clinking their glass and clearing their throat as Sesshomaru took his seat. "Your dad is giving us a speech." Sesshomaru explained when he saw her looking around for the noise. "Him and my father are seated two tables behind ours."

"As all of you know, my daughter and my dear friend, Lord Inutaisho's son, will be together in the next year and a half. I just want to wish them the best of luck and a long, happy life together. But the real reason we are all gathered here today is my daughter. She is finally turning seventeen today. Honey you have grown into a beautiful young lady. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter than you. Even if I didn't get to spend as much time as I wanted with you. But no matter what, I will always love you more than anyone. Even if you are angry with me about the whole Sesshomaru thing, but it's what I thought was best for you. You are my little girl and will always be my little girl. I love you, Sky." Her father finished on the verge of tears and everyone clapped in approval.

"Hey, is your dad giving a speech to?" Sky whispered into Sesshomaru's ear.

"Not that I know of." He whispered back. "Why?"

"Look." Sky replied. Sesshomaru turned around to see his father standing.

"Sky. Like your father, I have come to know and love you like my own daughter, which you will be shortly. And like him I apologize to you and Sesshomaru, but its what's best for you two. We wouldn't have done it, if we didn't think, didn't know you two would be happy together. Well, the point of this speech is Happy Birthday girly. I have watched you grow as your father has, and I agree with him, you have grown into a beautiful, smart young lady. I just want to wish you the happiest birthday you have ever known tonight. I love you, we all love you dearly Sky. And if you ever have any trouble out of my boy, just let me know, I'll handle it." The lord finished.

Sky mouthed 'thank you' and 'love you too' to both lords then turned back around to Sesshomaru. "Your not going to give me a speech to are you?"

"No. That's a few months down the line. When you have to give me one too." Sesshomaru replied.

"Good." Sky said and turned to eat. When everyone finished, one by one they left to go to the dance hall until Sky and Sesshomaru were the only ones left. "Well, looks like its time for our big dance."

"Looks that way. I hope you like the song I picked. Your mom helped. She said you loved it." Sesshomaru said standing then reaching for her hand.

Sky smiled, took his hand, and let him lead her to the dance hall stairs. "How many sets of stairs can one place have?"

"Blame your father. First floor is normal. Second floor is the dance hall. Third floor is dining room. Fourth through sixth are the rooms." Sesshomaru said blankly.

"Duh. I know that. I do live here part time." Sky replied as their entrance was announced. They began the long climb again and with each step Sky got that queasy feeling again as she saw more and more people.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip, "relax, I've got you."

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better. The guy that hates me but has to marry me, is going to catch me when I pass out." Sky said sarcastically.

"I don't hate you." Sesshomaru defended.

"I bet you don't." Sky said dryly smuggling closer as she continued to see more people.

"I'll prove I don't hate you during the dance." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well see." Sky said as they finally stepped onto the dance floor and made there way to the middle of the floor for everyone to watch them dance the first slow dance of the night.

"I will. Don't worry." Sesshomaru whispered as the music started.


	4. Chapter 4

Sky saw Sesshomaru's father signal for the music to stop. Sesshomaru pulled her to the middle of the floor and put one hand on her waist then took her hand and looked into her eyes. As the music started again, they slowly started to dance. (Kinda like a waltz.)

Sky gasp, "'I'll Be by Edwin McCain' is my favorite song!"

"Told you. You can thank your mom." Sesshomaru smirked. As they danced Sesshomaru never broke eye contact with her. He had listened to this song a hundred times and found himself humming along with Sky to the words.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
as we lie awake in my bed  
you're my survival, you're my living proof  
my love is alive not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life_

As the song finished, Sesshomaru pulled Sky closer and kissed her. Sky's eyes went wide, and then she closed them and kissed back. Everyone started clapping. Sky broke the kiss after the music finally stopped. "What was that about?"

"I told you I didn't hate you." Sesshomaru replied emotionless. "Do they have to clap?"

"I don't know why they are in the first place." Sky replied as more music began to play and more people moved to dance. Just as Sesshomaru promised, he stayed by her side all night. After a few more dances, they went to sit down at a table. "Thanks for not leaving me alone out there."

"I don't need you passing out on me." Sesshomaru replied.

"Whatever. Hey, look! It's your brother!" Sky said excitedly. "Hey Inuyasha!"

"Why are you over here?" Inuyasha replied.

"I don't like people." Sky joked seeing the rest of the Inuyasha gang walk over. Sesshomaru had put his arm around her and she had leaned on him. "Why don't you guys sit?" She heard Sesshomaru growl in protest while everyone sat. She lean into his ear and whispered, "Play nice Sesshy." And he growled in response. 'Please.' She mouthed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, but relaxed and tightened his grip on her. The rest of the night they all sat there and caught up.

Around one o'clock in the morning the only people left were them and the people that lived there and were staying the night. Sky finally yawned. "Someone's sleepy." Sesshomaru teased playing with her hair.

"Oh, shut up or I'll go to sleep on you." Sky warned.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Well come on. Let's get you back to your room then. Good night little brother and friends." Sesshomaru managed nicely.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." They all replied in unison even Inuyasha. Sky was impressed.

As they walked up the stairs she asked Sesshomaru if him and Inuyasha would be able to get along like that every now and then.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I'm not changing anything about my life. Just adding you to it."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am still going to hang out with my friends in both worlds, which includes your brother, visit my family, both sides at least once a month. You can come too, if you want to, and if you can behave." Sky replied as they finally reached their floor.

"Well I'm not changing mine either."

"I never asked you too." Sky yawned.

"Oh I forgot to tell you next week you will becoming and spending a few days with me at my place to get used to the area." Sesshomaru said stopping in front of her door.

"Ok. Sure thing." Sky said yawned and rubbing her eyes.

Sesshomaru chuckled and opened the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sesshy." Sky said kissing him on the cheek and walking into her room. He watched as she walked across the room, managed to get her shoes off, and crawl into her bed. He shut the door and turned to the right and opened his door and walked in.

'She kissed me goodnight. Why did she do that? She doesn't even like me. I just find out next week when she comes to stay for a few days. Right now I'm to exhausted to think right now. Plus about the not changing our lives, just putting them together. She is still very interesting and confusing. Uh, don't tell me I'm falling for her.' Sesshomaru thought as he took off his shirt and laid down into his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sky woke up to her curtains being moved back to let the sun in. She groaned, rolled over, and put her cover over her head. She wanted so bad to go back to sleep, even though it was around six in the afternoon.

"Miss. Miss. You need to get up. You and Lord Sesshomaru are spending the day together. You must discuss your journey and time at his castle." The maid said as she pulled the cover completely off the bed so Sky would have to get up.

"Tell him I'll be down later. I'm still asleep." Sky groaned pulling her knees to her chest and hiding under a pillow.

"Well, you don't look asleep, so I doubt I'll buy that lie."

"M-mi lor-rd Sesshomaru. I didn't know you were there." The maid said bowing low, asking for forgiveness to her stupidity.

"It's ok. Just leave us alone. Her dad sent me up to make sure she got up and changed." Sesshomaru replied closing the door as the maid bowed and rushed out.

"Your dumb if you even think I'm changing while you're in here." Sky voice came from under the pillow.

Sesshomaru noticed she hadn't changed out of her dress from the night before so he walked over and sat down on the bed and run his finger slowly across Sky's exposed back until he got to the thick strings that tied around her neck He played with it for a second then pulled, untying her dress only to have Sky laugh at him. "What's so funny?" he growled seeing his plan to get her up back fired.

"The straps are just for show. Look closer." Sky giggled. Sesshomaru took a closer look at her neck and saw what she was talking about. There was a tiny little strap that held the dress up. Sky rolled over and looked at his confused face. "It's to make sure that accidents like the dress falling off from happening." She said flicking his nose and smiling.

"Hmph. Are you going to get up or are you going to stay here all day?" Sesshomaru growled turning so she was just looking at his back.

"Well, I'm suppose to discuss me coming over to your house with you right? So, if I change you can just tell me all about it right here, can't you? I'm still sleepy." Sky yawned.

Sesshomaru just looked at her. She was staring at the ceiling with her eyes half open. "Aren't you going to eat something?"

"I should but I don't feel like going to the kitchen. So, no I am not." Sky said letting her head fall to face him.

"What if I go down and get you something, if you get up and take a shower and change," He started, "then we can sit here and talk. After we have everything straightened out, I'll leave so you can sleep."

Sky just laughed. "Like you know what I would want to eat."

"You'd be surprised at how much I know about you after I asked your mom a hundred questions." Sesshomaru smirked at her expression after he said 'asked your mom a hundred questions.'

"Ok then. Surprise me." Sky said rolling her eyes at him.

"Ham with mayo only cut in half so they make rectangles not triangles with sweet tea and BBQ chips." He smirked at Sky gasping. "Favorite color is red. Loves to play the guitar and sing, to yourself mostly. Favorite meal is grilled chicken and mashed potatoes."

"Ok. That's creepy. You either just talked to her, or you actually remembered that." Sky said impressed either way.

"No. It was a couple months ago when you and your other friends went to do something with snow. I went to your house because I had to get you a room ready and my father wanted it to be perfect for you. So, as I was making notes about your room, I asked your mom a bunch of questions." Sesshomaru said looking out of her window.

"Oh. I hope you didn't fix a room just for me." Sky said embarrassed. She didn't like it when people went out of their way just for her.

"Actually yeah. I did. It was a lot of..interesting. I learned a lot about you. Your mom and dad come out to help, but they are putting the finishing touches on it now since we will be leaving tomorrow morning for my castle."

"Thank you." Sky said sitting up and walking over to her closet to see one suit of clothes and one set of nightclothes left the rest were empty hangers. "Where are all my clothes?" Sky asked starting to freak out.

Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax. We had some maids take them to my castle last night. When we go, we will be bringing these three suits too. And I even bought you something from your world."

"Really?" Sky skeptically asked looking at him.

"Yes. It will in your room at my castle." Sesshomaru said walking to the door.

"Well, um..thanks I guess." Sky said looking at him confused.

"Your welcome, if you like it." Sesshomaru smirked. "I'll be back in ten minutes. You think that's enough time for you."

"That's plenty." Sky said grabbing her clothes and walking into her bathroom.

~Ten Minutes Later~

Sesshomaru comes in with Sky's food and sees her balcony door open. He sets the food down on the bed and her drink on the table next to the bed and walks out the balcony door. He looks around until he sees Sky with wet hair leaning on the balcony with her head in her hands. He walks over to her and brushes her hair behind her ear. She jumped. "Gah, you scared me."

"How? Didn't you hear or smell me coming?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Sorry. I was thinking." Sky said brushing passed him. They walked in side and sat on her bed. Sky picked up one half of the sandwich off the plate, brushing the chips that he had dumped on it off and took a bite.

"What were you thinking about?" Sesshomaru questioned because she still hadn't looked at him.

"Nothing really. Just stuff. Nothing important." Sky said before eating a chip.

"Then why didn't you know I was coming?" Sesshomaru questioned again.

"I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking." Sky said finally looking at him. Sesshomaru could tell something was wrong, but didn't press it.

"Well, as soon as you get up and get dressed in the morning, we will be leaving for my castle. You will stay with me for a whole week, then we'll come back by here for a day, then you go back to live with your mother. Every time you come to visit your dad, you will be coming to my castle and if he thinks it will be ok for our relationship, come see you there." Sesshomaru said emotionless staring at her empty closet.

Sky didn't reply just sat there and finished her sandwich and chips. After she finished, she put her plat next to her drink on her nightstand and lying down to stare at the ceiling letting the news sink in. "Sesshomaru, what if I forget the way to your castle and I get lost? I don't know how to use my demon or my vampire powers, so how I get back?" She asked in a small voice, half wishing he wasn't paying her any attention.

"I will be at the well every time you come through. You will never be alone in this era until I have fully trained you and you can use all of your powers so you can protect yourself." Sesshomaru said looking at her. "Is that what you thinking about earlier?"

"That wasn't all, but yeah it was." Sky said looking at him then back to the ceiling. "What if your not able to train me?"

"Do you think I cannot?" Sesshomaru half growled.

"No that's not it, it's just..nevermind." Sky sighed rolling over.

"What is it? Do I seem that horrible to you?" Sesshomaru questioned with a slightly hurt heart.

Sky rolled over and looked into his eyes then sat up. "No you do not seem at all horrible to me. I guess I asked the question wrong. What if I can't be trained? What if I am just this strong forever?" She said waving her hands over her body. "What then?"

"Then I will protect you forever. You will be my responsibility." Sesshomaru said relieved that he wasn't horrible.

"I don't want to have to be your responsibility." Sky whispered lying down and rolling over facing away from him.

"But that's what you are. It's what you have been since you were seven. You are mine and I am yours. We are to protect each other with our lives." Sesshomaru said lying down next to her.

Sky rolled over, "Like you would ever need my protection." She murmured looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, from your sister. She still thinks she can get with me. Plus all those other girls that want me." Sesshomaru mumbled while looking back into her eyes.

Sky just laughed. "Whatever."

Sesshomaru was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. He growled while mumbling 'this better be good.' He sat up, "Come in!"

"Mi lord, I'm sorry to interrupt, but your father and the lady's father would like to have a word with about the up coming week for you two." The maid rushed.

"Ok, tell them I'm coming." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes, mi lord." She said and rushed out.

"Looks like you get to go back to sleep early. I'll see you in the morning." Sesshomaru said ruffling her hair.

"Ok. Goodnight Sesshy." She replied rolling over and giggling.

"Again with the nickname." Sesshomaru growled while walking to the door.

"It would be worse, you know." Sky yawned.

Sesshomaru walked downstairs to Lord Santos's study and knocked. "Come in Sesshomaru."

"You two needed to speak with me." Sesshomaru respectively said.

"Yes, son. We need to discuss how you two will be getting to your castle." Lord Inutaisho began.

"Yes. With all the recent demon activity, we both agree that our two best guards will escort you. Embry from my army, and Kai from your father's army." Lord Santos finished. "They are our top generals."

"It is for Sky's safety mostly. We know you can take care of yourself son, but this way you don't have to worry about attacks, you can focus on Sky." Lord Inutaisho explained.

"I think it's a good idea actually." Sesshomaru replied.

"Really?" both lords replied surprised.

"Yes. Sky has been thinking a lot recently and she won't tell me; this way I can try and get her comfortable enough around me to tell me. I think I know what most it is, but it is just really bothering me." Sesshomaru explained.

"Ok then. It is settled. Go back to Sky now." Lord Santos said dismissing him.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed, she is already back asleep by now and I don't think it wise to disturb her so late." Sesshomaru said leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Sky woke up to her curtains being moved back to let the sun in. She groaned, rolled over, and put her cover over her head. She wanted so bad to go back to sleep, even though it was around six in the afternoon.

"Miss. Miss. You need to get up. You and Lord Sesshomaru are spending the day together. You must discuss your journey and time at his castle." The maid said as she pulled the cover completely off the bed so Sky would have to get up.

"Tell him I'll be down later. I'm still asleep." Sky groaned pulling her knees to her chest and hiding under a pillow.

"Well, you don't look asleep, so I doubt I'll buy that lie."

"M-mi lor-rd Sesshomaru. I didn't know you were there." The maid said bowing low, asking for forgiveness to her stupidity.

"It's ok. Just leave us alone. Her dad sent me up to make sure she got up and changed." Sesshomaru replied closing the door as the maid bowed and rushed out.

"Your dumb if you even think I'm changing while you're in here." Sky voice came from under the pillow.

Sesshomaru noticed she hadn't changed out of her dress from the night before so he walked over and sat down on the bed and run his finger slowly across Sky's exposed back until he got to the thick strings that tied around her neck He played with it for a second then pulled, untying her dress only to have Sky laugh at him. "What's so funny?" he growled seeing his plan to get her up back fired.

"The straps are just for show. Look closer." Sky giggled. Sesshomaru took a closer look at her neck and saw what she was talking about. There was a tiny little strap that held the dress up. Sky rolled over and looked at his confused face. "It's to make sure that accidents like the dress falling off from happening." She said flicking his nose and smiling.

"Hmph. Are you going to get up or are you going to stay here all day?" Sesshomaru growled turning so she was just looking at his back.

"Well, I'm suppose to discuss me coming over to your house with you right? So, if I change you can just tell me all about it right here, can't you? I'm still sleepy." Sky yawned.

Sesshomaru just looked at her. She was staring at the ceiling with her eyes half open. "Aren't you going to eat something?"

"I should but I don't feel like going to the kitchen. So, no I am not." Sky said letting her head fall to face him.

"What if I go down and get you something, if you get up and take a shower and change," He started, "then we can sit here and talk. After we have everything straightened out, I'll leave so you can sleep."

Sky just laughed. "Like you know what I would want to eat."

"You'd be surprised at how much I know about you after I asked your mom a hundred questions." Sesshomaru smirked at her expression after he said 'asked your mom a hundred questions.'

"Ok then. Surprise me." Sky said rolling her eyes at him.

"Ham with mayo only cut in half so they make rectangles not triangles with sweet tea and BBQ chips." He smirked at Sky gasping. "Favorite color is red. Loves to play the guitar and sing, to yourself mostly. Favorite meal is grilled chicken and mashed potatoes."

"Ok. That's creepy. You either just talked to her, or you actually remembered that." Sky said impressed either way.

"No. It was a couple months ago when you and your other friends went to do something with snow. I went to your house because I had to get you a room ready and my father wanted it to be perfect for you. So, as I was making notes about your room, I asked your mom a bunch of questions." Sesshomaru said looking out of her window.

"Oh. I hope you didn't fix a room just for me." Sky said embarrassed. She didn't like it when people went out of their way just for her.

"Actually yeah. I did. It was a lot of..interesting. I learned a lot about you. Your mom and dad come out to help, but they are putting the finishing touches on it now since we will be leaving tomorrow morning for my castle."

"Thank you." Sky said sitting up and walking over to her closet to see one suit of clothes and one set of nightclothes left the rest were empty hangers. "Where are all my clothes?" Sky asked starting to freak out.

Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax. We had some maids take them to my castle last night. When we go, we will be bringing these three suits too. And I even bought you something from your world."

"Really?" Sky skeptically asked looking at him.

"Yes. It will in your room at my castle." Sesshomaru said walking to the door.

"Well, um..thanks I guess." Sky said looking at him confused.

"Your welcome, if you like it." Sesshomaru smirked. "I'll be back in ten minutes. You think that's enough time for you."

"That's plenty." Sky said grabbing her clothes and walking into her bathroom.

~Ten Minutes Later~

Sesshomaru comes in with Sky's food and sees her balcony door open. He sets the food down on the bed and her drink on the table next to the bed and walks out the balcony door. He looks around until he sees Sky with wet hair leaning on the balcony with her head in her hands. He walks over to her and brushes her hair behind her ear. She jumped. "Gah, you scared me."

"How? Didn't you hear or smell me coming?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Sorry. I was thinking." Sky said brushing passed him. They walked in side and sat on her bed. Sky picked up one half of the sandwich off the plate, brushing the chips that he had dumped on it off and took a bite.

"What were you thinking about?" Sesshomaru questioned because she still hadn't looked at him.

"Nothing really. Just stuff. Nothing important." Sky said before eating a chip.

"Then why didn't you know I was coming?" Sesshomaru questioned again.

"I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking." Sky said finally looking at him. Sesshomaru could tell something was wrong, but didn't press it.

"Well, as soon as you get up and get dressed in the morning, we will be leaving for my castle. You will stay with me for a whole week, then we'll come back by here for a day, then you go back to live with your mother. Every time you come to visit your dad, you will be coming to my castle and if he thinks it will be ok for our relationship, come see you there." Sesshomaru said emotionless staring at her empty closet.

Sky didn't reply just sat there and finished her sandwich and chips. After she finished, she put her plat next to her drink on her nightstand and lying down to stare at the ceiling letting the news sink in. "Sesshomaru, what if I forget the way to your castle and I get lost? I don't know how to use my demon or my vampire powers, so how I get back?" She asked in a small voice, half wishing he wasn't paying her any attention.

"I will be at the well every time you come through. You will never be alone in this era until I have fully trained you and you can use all of your powers so you can protect yourself." Sesshomaru said looking at her. "Is that what you thinking about earlier?"

"That wasn't all, but yeah it was." Sky said looking at him then back to the ceiling. "What if your not able to train me?"

"Do you think I cannot?" Sesshomaru half growled.

"No that's not it, it's just..nevermind." Sky sighed rolling over.

"What is it? Do I seem that horrible to you?" Sesshomaru questioned with a slightly hurt heart.

Sky rolled over and looked into his eyes then sat up. "No you do not seem at all horrible to me. I guess I asked the question wrong. What if I can't be trained? What if I am just this strong forever?" She said waving her hands over her body. "What then?"

"Then I will protect you forever. You will be my responsibility." Sesshomaru said relieved that he wasn't horrible.

"I don't want to have to be your responsibility." Sky whispered lying down and rolling over facing away from him.

"But that's what you are. It's what you have been since you were seven. You are mine and I am yours. We are to protect each other with our lives." Sesshomaru said lying down next to her.

Sky rolled over, "Like you would ever need my protection." She murmured looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, from your sister. She still thinks she can get with me. Plus all those other girls that want me." Sesshomaru mumbled while looking back into her eyes.

Sky just laughed. "Whatever."

Sesshomaru was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. He growled while mumbling 'this better be good.' He sat up, "Come in!"

"Mi lord, I'm sorry to interrupt, but your father and the lady's father would like to have a word with about the up coming week for you two." The maid rushed.

"Ok, tell them I'm coming." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes, mi lord." She said and rushed out.

"Looks like you get to go back to sleep early. I'll see you in the morning." Sesshomaru said ruffling her hair.

"Ok. Goodnight Sesshy." She replied rolling over and giggling.

"Again with the nickname." Sesshomaru growled while walking to the door.

"It would be worse, you know." Sky yawned.

Sesshomaru walked downstairs to Lord Santos's study and knocked. "Come in Sesshomaru."

"You two needed to speak with me." Sesshomaru respectively said.

"Yes, son. We need to discuss how you two will be getting to your castle." Lord Inutaisho began.

"Yes. With all the recent demon activity, we both agree that our two best guards will escort you. Embry from my army, and Kai from your father's army." Lord Santos finished. "They are our top generals."

"It is for Sky's safety mostly. We know you can take care of yourself son, but this way you don't have to worry about attacks, you can focus on Sky." Lord Inutaisho explained.

"I think it's a good idea actually." Sesshomaru replied.

"Really?" both lords replied surprised.

"Yes. Sky has been thinking a lot recently and she won't tell me; this way I can try and get her comfortable enough around me to tell me. I think I know what most it is, but it is just really bothering me." Sesshomaru explained.

"Ok then. It is settled. Go back to Sky now." Lord Santos said dismissing him.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed, she is already back asleep by now and I don't think it wise to disturb her so late." Sesshomaru said leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sesshomaru and I were kissing in the hot springs naked. He sat up on one of the rocks so that below his belly button was submerged. He held out his hand to me and I took it with out hesitating; 'I have been waiting for this for a long time.' I thought to myself as he made me straddle him. We stared into each other's eyes for a long time, and then he pulled me into a kiss. After a few moments, he picked me up breaking the kiss and laid me on my back, he looked longingly into my eyes; he made the move to come down; I closed my eyes.._

_Nothing happened. I open my eyes to look around only to see that I am lying bleeding while Sesshomaru is fighting some man in a bamboon suit. I tried to get up to help, but I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I looked around for help, when I heard Sesshomaru scream. I looked back only to see him be ripped in half by the man in the bamboon suit. "Now it's your turn to die." He said throwing Sesshomaru's lifeless halves to the ground. I still couldn't move or talk. I could barely breath. I did the only thing I could do cry. He walked over to me. The same vines that had ripped Sesshomaru in half wound around my arms and legs and started to pull; I closed my eyes and tried to scream, but all I heard was laughing. "Be mine and I'll let you live." He said. I was in so much pain I just shook my head 'no.' then there was a very strong ripping pain in my stomach. _

Sky woke up soaking wet, cold, and breathing hard. She rushed to the bathroom, locked the door, stripped, and got into a hot bath. She let herself fall under the water then come up crying. She added some soap the water so it would be more soothing, but she added too much, so along with soothing, there were a lot of bubbles. She lay there and cried and cried when there was a knock at the door. "What?" Sky half screamed half whimpered.

"Are you ok? I know your crying." It was Sesshomaru's voice.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." Sky whimpered.

"Can I come in? Just to make sure your ok, just sit by the tub." Sesshomaru asked.

"Su-ure." Sky managed. She pulled her knees to her chest and turned her head away from the door.

Sesshomaru walked in and sat by the tub. "Will you tell me about the dream?" Sky shook her head. "Will you at least try to talk to me later?"

"Yeah." Sky still hadn't looked at him. She had her hair in her face so he wouldn't see her crying when he stood. They sat in silence until Sky asked him to leave so she could get out.

They both were waving goodbye. It was seven o'clock in the morning and they were leaving for Sesshomaru's castle. Sky noticed that her dad's general, Embry, was in front of them and Lord Inutaisho's general, Kai, was behind them. The four of them walked in silence for around two hours before Embry suddenly stopped. "What is it Embry?" Sesshomaru asked pulling Sky close.

"A smell a very strong female aura getting close fast, mi lord." Embry replied.

It was a few seconds of silence when a tall, slim, woman jumped out from the trees onto the trail. She was about to continue on her way until Embry had ordered her to halt. Sky noticed her long straight black hair to her elbows. Sky wished she had her curves. Then Sky looked into her curious silver eyes. "Hello. What is your name? I'm Sky." She questioned.

"I'm Akira Hirugami. Nice to meet you." The woman replied.

"What is your purpose here?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I was just passing through fluffy until your man ordered me to halt." Akira scoffed.

"Where are you headed?" Sky asked laughing.

"No where really. Naraku just destroyed my village a few weeks ago, so I am just traveling around." Akira replied smiling at Sky.

"Really? Would you like to come with us?" Sky asked shrugging out of Sesshomaru's grasp and walking past Embry to her. "I'm pretty sure Fluffy won't mind." She said looking at Sesshomaru innocently.

Akira looked at him, "Can I come? I promise I won't be any trouble."

"Fine, but only because my soon-to-be mate wants you to." Sesshomaru growled.

"Thanks Sesshy." Sky grinned.

"Yeah, thanks Fluffy." Akira grinned watching Embry move to in front of the group once again as they began walking.

Sesshomaru growled. "It's Lord Sesshomaru for both of you."

They both just looked at him and then each other and started laughing. They talked all the way to his castle. "Come. I will show you two to your rooms." Sesshomaru growled.

They followed him to the third floor. Sky noticed that his castle was laid out just like her father's. "This is my room and study," he said pointing to the first door. He walked down to the next door about fifteen feet away. "This is your room Sky." Then another ten feet, "and this is yours Akira."

"Thanks Lord Sesshomaru." They both said in unison in a cute little kid voice.

"Sky I can't believe you have found someone worse than my half brother to be friends with, especially a fallen angel." Sesshomaru said opening his door.

"Don't worry. I'll spend time with you too. Don't be jealous." Sky giggled as Sesshomaru growled and slammed his door shut.

"Is he mad at me?" Akira asked.

"No. Just me." Sky said. "But he'll get over it eventually."

"Oh." Akira said. They both went into their rooms and went to sleep since it was so late.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru woke up and went to wake the two girls but found their beds empty. He went wondering around the castle to find them. He searched everywhere and decided to check the kitchen, but before he could enter the door Sky jumped him from behind.

"Wh-!" Sky put one hand over his lips and one finger from her other hand over her mouth. She had a devilish look in her eye. She cracked the door a little and motion for him to look in. Akira and Kai were standing and flirting right by the stove. It looked like Kai was fixing them noodles by the steam rising from the pot he was stirring while he was talking to Akira who was blushing a bit.

"They like each other." Sky whispered from behind him.

"They aren't doing anything in my house." Sesshomaru growled only for Sky to hear and tried to go into the kitchen only to have an angry Sky grabbed his arm.

"No. They are so cute together. You are not going in there to ruin it." Sky said trying to drag him away from the door.

"This is my house. I can go where ever I please." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." Sky started looking at him. "Please don't ruin it for them. Akira has had it rough the past couple of weeks." Sky started not letting go of his hand.

"Fine, but you have to spend the entire day and night with me." Sesshomaru said wrapping his arm that Sky was holding around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"I mean they're cute together, but they aren't that cute together." Sky said trying to pull away from him.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I didn't mean have sex with me, just spend time together."

"You aren't exactly what I would call romantic spend time together type man." Sky mumbled.

"That doesn't make sense, but I want to spend time together because I have some questions I want you to answer." Sesshomaru said leading her outside.

"I'll answer any question, as long as you answer all of my questions too." Sky said as they held hands and walked to the middle of the garden.

Sky saw a little bench right where they were headed. Sesshomaru wiped it off and they sat down. Sky looked around and saw some of her favorite flowers: roses and daises. Then there were also tulips and many other kinds Sky didn't know the name of, but the whole place was breathtaking. She didn't realize that Sesshomaru had pulled her close by her waist again, or the fact that she had laid her head against his chest as she was looking around. She didn't notice any of it until she looked towards the sky only to see Sesshomaru's chin. She rose up and looked at the sky. "Its so beautiful out her. The Sky looks so much more gorgeous here than back home.

"From where I'm sitting. Sky is just as beautiful no matter where she is." Sesshomaru said looking at her.

"Maybe your just blind or you don't look at the sky much." Sky said dropping her gaze to him.

"I meant you." Sesshomaru said getting lost in her green eyes. Sky felt like his eyes were putting a trance on her. She couldn't look away from his beautiful golden eyes until she realized what he had said and looked away and down while blushing like crazy. When she noticed a little girl and an imp running into the garden.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru, who is the pretty lady?" the little girl asked running up to Sky.

"My name is Sky. What's yours?" Sky asked picking the girl up into her lap.

"I'm Rin. You are very pretty Sky." Rin said hugging her.

"You are very pretty too Rin." Sky said laughing at her. "You didn't tell me you had a little girl Sesshy."

"Oh, I am not his daughter. He saved me after my parents were killed by wolves." Rin said looking down.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Sky said rubbing Rin's back.

"It's ok. Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken take good care of me." She said grinning up at Sky.

"Rin, would you go play with Jaken. I need to talk to Sky alone for a little while." Sesshomaru asked.

"Ok milord. Does this mean she will be my new mommy?" Rin asked hopefully.

"We'll see. Now go play." Sesshomaru answered as the little ran off with the imp.

"She is so adorable. Why didn't you tell me about her before?" Sky asked grinning at how Sesshomaru was watching as the two ran inside.

"You never asked." Sesshomaru responded looking at her emotionlessly.

"Well it never crossed my mind to ask you if you had any children." Sky said rolling her eyes.

"After all the girls I have been with, it never crossed your mind." Sesshomaru questioned.

"No not really. I figured if you did, then you would eventually tell me or whatever." Sky said standing up.

"Well, most of them of the women I was with are dead and the ones that are not dead are pretty close because the only reason I was with them was because of my need." Sesshomaru said staring at where him and Sky were walking. He was letting her lead. He stayed just enough behind her to let her lead, but close enough to let her know he was still there.

"Need?" Sky questioned as they headed down a trail through the woods.

"I was in heat. Males come in heat earlier than females. Females come in after six months of their seventeenth birthday; males come in once a year when they turn twelve. However, the more powerful demons like myself come in heat around twice a year." Sesshomaru explained. "I have been in heat around thirty five times and all but five women are dead; those five cannot walk, barely talk. They stay in a bed all the time and their families must help them. They were all humans who wanted me and crossed my path."

"Oh. Sucks for them I guess." Sky said as she kept walking. She could hear the sound of water getting louder and louder.

"Yes it does, but that will not happen to you because you are a demon and a vampire. Both sides of you are very powerful; I can feel the power in you grow everyday. And where when it would happen, it would be a full week not all in one night. I can control my need until the seventh and final day then it becomes extremely hard to not take the willing." Sesshomaru explained.

"What do you mean control?" Sky stopped as she came out of the wood onto a beach. She turned and looked at Sesshomaru who took the lead.

"You cannot control your sexual desires. I love foreplay however during heat I cannot wait as long as I normally do before the demon in me takes over until it is satisfied." Sesshomaru said standing in the sand facing the water.

"Well that's nice to know. Remind me to avoid you during those times." Sky said sitting in the sand.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Next week you will go back to your time because it will be that time, however the next time you will also be in heat. And you cannot blame me from not staying away from you when it is what both of our bodies want."

"Well that's just great. Change the subject. Didn't you have some questions you wanted to ask me?" Sky said hoping that that would distract him from the sex topic. She wasn't that comfortable around him yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Read and REVIEW!**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Akira and Kai were still flirting in the dining room with an uncomfortable Embry sitting at the opposite end of the table from them. Akira looked up at Sky and smiled; Sky returned the smile while looking back and forth between Akira and Kai with a raised eye brow. Akira just blushed and looked at Sesshomaru and Sky holding hands with a questioning look. Sky just smiled and shrugged. She went and sat by Embry since he was her dad's general. She knew him and was more comfortable sitting close to him than Kai and Akira.

Sesshomaru brought her a sandwich and some water. "I need to speak with both of you gentlemen after lunch." He said sitting down. "Akira, you'll just have to go with Sky until Kai and I come find you." Akira and Kai blushed.

When they were finished eating the men left, leaving the girls alone. "So, what do you want to do?" Sky said.

"Let's go to the hot springs." Akira said. "I want to relax."

They left for the hot springs with towels in hand. It was about a five minute walk. The spring was gorgeous. There were tulips growing a few feet away on one side and it was surrounded by trees with only a little path in and out. Big and small rocks lined the outside so you had a place to lean back on. The two girls stripped and got in. "You were right. This is relaxing." Sky said as she leaned against a rock. "So, what's going on between you and Lord Inutaisho's general?"

"Well I like him and he seems to like me, but most guys aren't interested after they find out I am a fallen angel." Akira said sadly. "I mean he calls me beautiful and treats me so well. I don't want to tell him."

"Sesshomaru already knew what you were so I am sure he has to know." Sky said trying to reassure her new friend. "If he doesn't like you because of what you are he doesn't deserve you."

"I know but I wish for once that a guy I actually like would like me back after I tell them." Akira said.

"He will." Sky said. After that they went into silence. The water was hot and it soothed their muscles and it gave them time to think over their relationships.

Akira was worried over what Kai was going to say when she told him. She decided that would be the first thing she said to him when he and Sesshomaru came to get them.

Sky was thinking over questions she wanted Sesshomaru to answer. She wanted to know so much about his life. To be around him as much as she had she still didn't know very much about him. But the first question she wanted answered was who the man in the baboon suit was. And why he said he wouldn't stop anyone who was insisting on having sex with him? She wanted to know more about his mom and his life. She knew about his dad and brother but she really didn't know anything about her soon to be mate.

"I told you the dirt on me and Kai. So, what's going on between you and Fluffy?" Akira asked breaking the silence.

"We are going to be mates in a little over a year." Sky said.

"Oh. You love him." Akira stated. "That's nice."

"I don't love him. It was arranged."

"Do you think you will fall in love with him? And what were you two doing all morning? I never saw you at all until lunch." Akira asked with a smirk.

"I will have to love him eventually and hopefully I will fall in love with him. I just hope he can fall in love with me too. He lets his pride show more than anything else. And we were just talking. We were playing twenty questions." Sky said sticking her tongue out at Akira. "And that was all we did Ms. Pervert!"

"Hey you asked me so I asked you. All is fair in love and war." Akira defended herself. "And speaking of perverts!" She pointed to Sesshomaru and Kai coming down the path.

They both ducked under the water to their chin and wrapped their arms around themselves.

"I knew you were an arrogated ass but I didn't know you were a pervert." Sky said looking at Sesshomaru.

They had stopped a few feet away from the hot spring. "Stop playing around and come out. We have things to discuss." Sesshomaru growled.

"We are not coming out until you boys leave." Both girls scream.

Sesshomaru and Kai went half way up the path. The girls grabbed their towels and clothes and went to the opposite end of the springs, dried, and dressed. "I can't believe those two. They could have at least yelled or something." Akira said as they started up the path.

Akira and Kai went back to the castle while Sesshomaru led Sky back to the spot they were at that morning. Sesshomaru wanted to know exactly what Sky had meant when she made the comment about falling in love and why she didn't think he was a pervert. Didn't they just discuss that this morning?

Sky sat down with her knees pulling up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs staring out at the water. Sesshomaru stood just a few feet behind her. The more he had thought about it the angrier he had gotten and he didn't want to hurt her.

After a few moments she turned around to see Sesshomaru looking out at the water. She could tell he was angry by the way his eyes seemed to glow red. She stood up and walked in front of him. He didn't look at her. "What's wrong?" Sky asked laying a hand on his crossed arms. He growled and pulled away without looking at her. He turned and walked down the beach. When Sky tried to follow, he growled, "Wait here."

So that's what she did. She watched as he continued to walk. She just sat back down. She didn't go back to the castle for dinner or even after the sunset. It started to rain. She still just sat there. It began raining harder and getting cold. "I'm not waiting forever." She mumbled then stood to go back to the castle. She was cold, wet, hungry, and disappointed.

"Where are you going? We aren't finished here." Sesshomaru had sensed her about to leave. He still hadn't calmed down yet.

"We may not be finished here, but I am finished. It's late, raining, and freezing. I'm going inside." Sky said not turning or slowing her pace; even after several warning growls.

That was all he needed. Her defiance wouldn't be tolerated. He pinned her to a tree. "You will not leave until I dismiss you!" He growled.

"I don't care." Sky said. His grip tightened. He was really starting to hurt her arms. "Let me go. This hurts."

"No. You deserve this." Sesshomaru said biting back the urge to slap her.

"Why do I deserve this? I haven't done an-n-ny- aachooo." Sky sneezed. She was going to get sick again and it was his entire fault. She could feel the need to start coughing building up. "You are going to make me sick."

"I don't care. You deserve much worse than this." With that his grip tightened.

Sky gasped at the pain. He was starting to squeeze harder and harder. "Stop! You are hurting me." Sky whimpered.

He had leaned in to squish her with his body. He was going to push her into the tree and squeeze her arms off if necessary. "Ask me if I care." Sesshomaru growled from above her head. When he leaned in he stood so much taller than her. He didn't care. He didn't want to see her.

"I know you don't care. That's why you dragged out here. So you could kill me and no one would come to help because they couldn't hear I or they are too scared of you to help or they don't care like you." She had started whispering but by the time she finished she was screaming into his chest. "You'd rather kill me than grow balls and tell our dads you don't want to be with me."

She had her eyes closed. She could barely breathe. She didn't have the air to cough but she could still feel the tickle wanting her to. Her head hurt. She knew if she lived she would be really bad sick for the rest of her stay here, but she doubted she lasted that long.

Sesshomaru finally controlled his beast when he had processed what she had said. He could sense she had a fever and her arms were going to be badly bruised. He released her only to be slapped and her run back to the castle. He caught her before she cleared the forest. She was yelling 'let me go' and kicking and scratching. He held her waist tight against him and covered her mouth.

"Shh and I will release you. Let me explain what happened." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

She calmed down. She wanted to know why he had done this to her. He released her mouth just to move the hair away from her neck then wrap it securely around her waist with his other. He nuzzled again her neck and sank to the ground with her in his lap.

"I'm waiting. If you haven't noticed it is still pouring rain and it is getting harder." Sky yelled as she tried to crawl farther into him to escape the rain. She was just met with a growl.

"On one condition, you take a bath and come straight to my room after." Sesshomaru growled into her neck.

"Okay." Sky said. His breath sent chills down her back as it hit her neck. She just wanted to get out of the rain. She would do anything to get out of it.

Seconds later he dropped her inside her room and left. She went to the bathroom.

After her shower, she dressed in a pair of blue mid-thigh shorts and a black tank top. She walked to his room and knocked. She hadn't realized what happened until she was thrown up against the wall. Her eyes were wide, maybe it was a bad idea to come after all.

Sesshomaru only had on his pants. He was pressing his bare chest into Sky. Sky had to turn her face so he wouldn't break her nose. Sesshomaru looking down at her; he knew she was his. She was pinned against the wall, the two ways out boarded by his arms, and him being a little over a head taller than her, could look down and see if she was trying to escape.

"Sesshomaru stop." Sky breathed. He was making it incredibly hard to breathe.

Sesshomaru had had enough fun for now. He wouldn't take her now; it would be too easy for his beast. The part that was barely controlling his beast's anger and lust didn't want to hurt her or scare her. He still knew she wasn't ready, but he didn't know how he was going to calm his beast before it completely took over.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru finally managed to get enough control of his beast to unpin Sky from the wall. He dragged her over to a chair and threw her into it. The chair looked to Sky as if it were meant for Rin to sit in.

Sesshomaru got onto his knees in front of Sky and grabbed her face. He brought their faces together and looked deep into her eyes for a moment before nuzzling into her neck once again. "Don't move until I say so. I am trying to calm my beast. If you do move, it could end up like before. When my beast decides to take over I don't have much control. I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you, but can't we move. My back is killing me on this chair." Sky whispered into his ear.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

Sky done as she was told; Sesshomaru picked her up and headed to the bed hoping this would calm his beast.

He laid her down and laid half his body on hers to keep her still. Then he went back to nuzzling against her neck. Her wet hair was in the way but his beast like it. After a few moments of just breathing in her scent, he stated kissing away the water. Sky tried to move only to be stilled by a growl. She could feel him running his tongue along her neck to the back of her ear. Every now and then he would slide his tongue across a place that felt good to Sky. She would tense and relax. She tried not to but she couldn't help it.

Sesshomaru had noticed this. He set out to find the spot that made his women cringe at a light touch. He knew the moment he found it. He kept going over that spot over and over again. He could feel Sky holding a moan in, so he bit that spot, not breaking the skin. Sky let out a soft moan.

"I knew you liked it." Sesshomaru said positioning his body completely over her but not letting his mouth leave that spot. "It's better if you just let it out." He said biting her once more to get a moan.

"Stop Sesshomaru." Sky said. She was starting to get scared. She understood what he had meant earlier about not being ready.

He growled and bit her to hurt. She muffled a scream. He kissed from that spot to her ear and down her jaw then to her lips. He swore she didn't taste this good when he had kissed her at the dance. He was fighting his beast for control. He knew if he got aroused that he would do something he would regret.

'Get back in your cage. You are not going to hurt Sky.' _'But she tastes so good. You know we both want her. You can feel it.' _And he couldn't deny he felt his self grow and get hard. He knew his beast had won at this point. Breaking the kiss he looked into her eyes, "Sky, I'm sorry but I have lost control."

Sky watched as he told her he couldn't control himself. She watched as his gold eyes slowly turned red. She knew she was all alone with his beast now. "I know." Was all she said before he was completely gone.

Sesshomaru caught her lips again. He still couldn't believe how good she tasted. She wasn't responding the way he wanted so he ground his hips against hers. Her legs were closed together so it didn't help much.

Angry he grabbed one of her legs and threw it to the side. Then he ground his hips against hers harder than before. He wanted to make sure she knew exactly what she did to him. He moved to take off her shorts and panties when she grabbed his hand.

"Please don't do this." She begged when he stopped kissing her to look into her eyes.

He ground his erection against her hips again. "This, my dear, is your fault and you're going to be the one to fix it. I don't care how, but you are. You have three ways and one of them is going to fix it." He growled as he went to capture her lips again.

She knew what she was going to have to do. She didn't want too, but it would be easier to live with than losing her virginity to him like this and she just wouldn't have anal sex. That was disgusting.

Sesshomaru seemed to have the same idea. Without breaking their kiss, he picked her up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He wrapped her arms around his neck so he wouldn't have any interference with getting his pants down.

As he sat down, he pushed Sky to her knees. "Fix it." He growled shoving it into her mouth.

She began bobbing her head. She felt disgusted with herself, but isn't this what couples do? She heard him growl with pleasure. She began bobbing faster. His hands gripped the bed.

After a few more moments she felt him swell in her mouth. She used her hand to bring him over faster. Her grabbed her head and made her take all of him in as he came. He held her there so she would have to swallow all of his come.

When he finally let her go, she quickly spit him out. He put on his pants and picked her up to carry her back to his bed. She wanted to go to her room but she knew better than to ask because his eyes were still pink.

He pulled her to him. He wrapped his arm protectively around his waist. She lay there trying to decide if she was upset or not. She knew he probably wouldn't care if she was or not. She had been debating all of it; should she tell her dad, was she upset, did she like it; all for about thirty minutes when the worst of the storm outside hit.

She saw the lightening flash, that's what pulled her out of her dream, but she hadn't expected the thunder to be so bad. She turned into Sesshomaru and he pulled her closer into him with a laugh. "I didn't know you were afraid of storms."

Sky felt her cheeks get hot. She knew they were red from embarrassment but she didn't care. "I'm not. It just startled me awake." She said turning back around but the next clash gave her away.

He forced her to face him and pulled her close. "You are scared just admit it." He whispered.

"Why? It's not like you care what I say." Sky said trying to turn back over. By the way he released her as soon as she said it she wish she hadn't. She turn back to face him. His eyes were closed with a pained expression on his face.

She couldn't help it. She let her hand go and trace his magenta strips on his cheek. He opened his eyes at her touch. She was still looking at his strips; she didn't want to look at him yet.

"I'm so sorry. I should have never lost control. I should have let you leave when you asked me to stop." Sesshomaru whispered.

She finally looked at him. He looked like he was in pain. She decided she couldn't be upset, after all it was his beast that made her do it. And she thinks she may have enjoyed listening to him getting off on her sucking his dick.

"It's ok. I mean besides we are going to be mates right? So we can say I have a little experience now." She said giving him a big smile.

"You aren't mad?" he questioned.

Sky sighed. "That's why the thunder scared me. I was trying to figure out why I wasn't. I mean you scared me to death, but I guess I'm not mad because it wasn't like you to do something like that. I told you I trust you didn't I?" Sky smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Yes you did, but I promise next time it won't happen like this." Sesshomaru said hugging her into him.

"Yes it will. You said next time we would be in heat and you wouldn't stop someone who insisted remember." Sky yawned into his chest.

"Who said I was going to wait that long? I have to repay you some way for what you done tonight and that's part of the reason I wanted us to talk today. I guess thinking about it excited my beast more than I thought it would." Sesshomaru explained.

"Thinking and talking about what? You lost me." Sky said snuggling even closer.

"Well I don't think we should wait until we are both in heat for me to take your virginity. If we wait until I'm in heat, then I won't have the patients needed to make sure you are ready before I begin. It will hurt longer than it should and you will swear I am ripping you a part. And I don't want to hurt you anymore." Sesshomaru whispered into her hair.

"It'll happen when it happens. It will all work out right somehow." Sky yawned.

"Yes I guess you are right. As long as you don't hate me everything is okay for now." Sesshomaru said closing his eyes.

Sky kissed him. "I don't hate you."

"I know, but sometimes a dog needs to be reminded he is wanted." Sesshomaru whispered kissing her again.

Sky laughed when he released her lips. "Glad I could help. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sesshomaru whispered pulling her close into his chest again before they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru woke up alone the next morning. Slowly he started remembering the events of last night. He groaned. How was he going to explain this to his father and Sky's father? How was he supposed to expect Sky to love him when he treats her like this? 'I am in heat; maybe I should just take her back to her time for now; to protect her for now at least.' "_Why? You heard her last night. She isn't upset at you. It's me she is mad at. Besides you know you enjoyed what she done for us. She will make a good bitch for us."_

He hated to admit it, but his beast was right. He enjoyed everything from the night before. Her fear, her taste, her feel, and her mouth; he could still feel it all. For someone with no experience, she knew how to pleasure like a good little bitch. "_She could even take us all in. No woman has been able to do that. You know you want to see what else she is good at. You want more than just head, don't you?"_

Again his beast was right. He was going to have to get her first time over with. He knew now that their fathers had picked the perfect couple, now he just had to make her his and fast. He was planning on how to accidentally getting them naked at the same time when there was a knock on his door. "What?" he growled.

"Are you coming down for breakfast? Kia and Embry said it wasn't like you to stay in bed this long." It was Sky's voice.

He groaned. Just hearing her voice was enough to make his beast want to play. He managed to get control and open the door.

Sky had stood there for a good few seconds with no answer, so she decided to knock again. She began knocking without looking. She was going to get an answer one way or another, but instead of hearing her fist knock lightly on the door, she was knocking on something hard but it didn't make a sound like a door.

Sky turned to see Sesshomaru. "Oh. Hi." Sky said taking a step back. Her answer was just a growl then the door slammed. "Not much of a morning person." Sky said mostly to herself since he had slammed the door from the other side. So she began walking to the stairs. She had made it to the top step when she heard a growl and another door slam.

"Bitch is it so hard to wait on someone to put a shirt on?" Sesshomaru said angrily walking towards her.

At the word 'bitch', Sky was already making her way down the stairs. 'First he makes me do stuff to him, now he is degrading me, that's not going to work.'

Sesshomaru caught up to her and grabbed her arm only for her to jerk it out of his grasp. "What still made about last night? You know you liked it." Sesshomaru could feel his beast starting to come out.

"Whatever." Sky said as she continued down the stairs.

Sesshomaru was slowly losing control. Before either of them realized it, he had grabbed Sky and flew them to the hot springs, stripped them both and had thrown Sky into the water.

"Are you crazy?" Sky yelled after she surfaced and realized that they both were naked.

"No. Just horny. Now are you going to be a good bitch or I'm I going to have to teach you a lesson?" Sesshomaru's beast yelled as he quickly walked over to Sky.

"There is no way in hell my first time is going to be outside. Got that! I don't care if he has lost control to you, there is no way!" Sky yelled.

"You are not getting away this time." Sesshomaru growled pulling her into him.

"Then you better take me back to the castle because you aren't getting it out here!"Sky said.

"If I take you back to my room will you willingly submit yourself to me. All of yourself." Sesshomaru said into her ear.

Sky thought about it. This was going to be her first time no matter what she did. Her behavior and obedience was going to determine how this was going to go. She just knew she had to talk him into taking her back to the castle and no anal sex.

"On two conditions, I will." Sky said leaning back to look into his eyes.

He growled and pulled her closer. "Seems like I have found a fitting punishment for you; anal sex outdoors. Am I right? If you behave I will meet your conditions." Sesshomaru said running a claw up and down her back.

Sesshomaru was begging that she took this bargain. He was in full heat, if she didn't submit his beast would take her hard and hurt her. He didn't want that to happen, but he was locked up in his beast's cage only being able to watch.

"Just so we are clear, you are Sesshomaru's beast correct?" Sky began. "No anal sex and you have to take me back to the castle now, and I will do whatever you want."

"Correct." Sesshomaru growled. "To not know much about your dog demon side, you catch on quick."

"He warned me about this. If I don't want to be hurt, to do what you both say when you two are in heat." Sky whispered. She felt herself being lifted out of the water and then being laid on a big bed in Sesshomaru's room.

"Now time for pleasure little one." Sesshomaru's beast growled as he began slowly walking towards Sky while looking at her like a piece of prey.

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha or Any of the Characters! Please Read and REVIEW. Sorry it took so long. Next time there will be a lemon! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha or Any of the Characters! Please REVIEW. Lemon in this Chapter *******************************************************************************

Sesshomaru was walking towards her painfully slow. Sky was sitting on the center of the bed on her knees. It took a few seconds, but when she finally noticed what he was staring at she wrapped her arms around her bare chest and turned a deep red.

Sesshomaru growled. He was enjoying looking her wonderful breast. They were plumb with perky nibbles just awaiting his touch. He enjoyed the fact that they weren't bigger than his hands, because more than a handful is wasteful in his opinion. However, the thought crossed his mind that his hands were a good bit larger than a human, but while he was entertaining that thought; her arms obstructed his wondrous view.

He looked to her face to see her eyes wide and a deep red flush across her skin. He smelt the fear and anxiety mixed in with her strawberry and rose scent. "Now, now, we agreed didn't we; you would fully submit remember." He cooed as he reached the bed and began crawling towards her. Once he reached her, he removed her arms from around her chest. "You are beautiful; don't try and hide anything from me. You are too beautiful to hide from my eyes." He stared into her eyes trying to get her to relax.

His beast was in control, but even his beast wouldn't allow the thought of having to force her into anything. She was ready, even if she didn't think she was. He captured her lips and laid her gently onto the mattress. She felt him run his tongue across her lips, so she parted them to allow him. She amazed to find that he was kissing her gently and full of passion. It wasn't like the night before; the longer he kissed her, the more she decided it would be okay to let him keep going.

Without breaking their kiss, he let one of his hands caress her cheek while the other massaged her breast. Moaning into the kiss, she let her hands wander over his chest. Enjoying her touches, he let his kisses go from her mouth to her neck, then to her collarbone, as a reward for her surrender.

He was now massaging one breast with one hand, and drawing light circles all over the other. He took her quiet moans and sighs as permission to continue. He grabbed both breast and squeezed only to get a gasp from Sky and her nipples poking his palms. He took his kisses from her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. He could still sense her fear and let a low soothing growl caress the sides of her breasts. She calmed a bit, not enough for his beast's happiness, but enough to continue.

He licked, sucked, and bit, but not enough to break skin, over one breast while the other was being massaged and kneaded with his experience fingers. Sky couldn't keep her moans quiet anymore; yet she wasn't loud, which made Sesshomaru's beast's pride swell; his bitch would only moan loud enough for him. She only expressed her pleasurable cries for his ears.

After he was satisfied with his pleasurable tortures on one breast, he left his mouth torture the other while his hand massage away the little pain that was left in her other breast.

Her small moans and sighs were making his manhood swell even further as the smell of her rising arousal hit his nose. He left her breasts to plant butterfly kisses and small bites marks along her small, fit stomach. He slowly worked his way to his goal. When he reached it, he wasn't surprised to see it smooth and hairless.

Her mother had already told him that for Sky's birthday, her mother had paid for her to get a hair removal treatment. The hair on her legs, underarms, and south of the border, as her mother put it, wouldn't ever grow back. This fact he liked. She was a nice clean, pure woman, _his_ woman.

He parted her legs by putting them on his shoulders to ensure he would have the leverage to taste _every_ inch of her, but not yet. He began kissing the sides of her inner thighs until he couldn't resist the innocence.

He flicked his tongue at her sex. Sky gasp at what he was doing. He licked her again slowly. She jumped at the strange feeling. He held her in place as he let his tongue roll around her clit. Her body flinched as he stiffened his tongue and entered her slit.

He didn't let a single place of her sex go untouched from his tongue. He needed her as wet as he could get her before he could reach his goal.

He began kissing his way back to her mouth with a quick kiss. He pulled back from the kiss and stared into her lustful and fearful eyes.

"Don't be scared of me, just a few seconds of pain is all you will feel but not yet." Sesshomaru's beast whispered into her ear before capturing her lips.

He let one hand slide back down to her sex and rub against her clit. She arched her back into him and moaned into his kiss. He could smell her fear slowly receding. He stuck one digit into her and pumped. He was surprised at how tight and wet she was. '_This is going to be fun.'_

Leaving her mouth to give attention to her pulse point, he added another finger and a few seconds later he added another; stretching her for his length.

Sky's breath was beginning to catch and something was tightening in her stomach. She forgot all about her fear and concentrated on his magical fingers. She could feel him kissing back down her chest to her stomach, but he didn't stop. _'What is he…Ooh!'_

"Oh!" Sky moaned. Sesshomaru had sucked hard onto her clit. He began pumping his fingers harder and harder. The harder his fingers pumped the harder he sucked on her clit. He was enjoying the fact she liked it hard, he could fully enjoy himself without hurting her now.

Whatever it was in Sky's stomach that was tightening was building up a lot of pressure and fast. She could barely breathe, but she didn't want him to stop, it felt too good. And that's when it happened, the thing in her stomach exploded with an "Oh god," whimper from Sky.

As Sky tried to control her panting, Sesshomaru eagerly sucked and licked up everything Sky's body offered him before demanding more. Sesshomaru made her come two more times before kissing his way back up Sky's body.

Sky kept her eyes closed trying to calm her erratic heart beat and panting breath. She never knew she could feel something that good. She was extremely tired but wanted more.

Sesshomaru smiled when he saw her content face with her eyes closed. He could tell she was trying to calm herself down. He kissed her cheek as her rubbed his head against her clit. She let out a soft moan as she opened her eyes.

"Wrap your legs around me. He will help with the pain." Sesshomaru said as he already had his head inside her.

Sky did as she was told. As he slowly began breaking thru she gripped his biceps.

"Oh. So fucking tight." Sesshomaru moaned as he felt Sky dig her nails into his arms. He leaned down and licked her lips. He ravaged her mouth after she let him in. He let one hand fall to rub her clit. Now that she was fully distracted, he shoved all of himself inside her.

Sky felt like he was ripping her in half. It hurt but he kept kissing her gently and rubbing on her clit hard, but it wasn't enough to make it go away. She pulled away from the kiss to breath. "Relax Sky. I would never hurt you." Sesshomaru whimpered into her ear. His beast didn't like that his vixen was in pain. After a few more seconds, she relaxed in his grip.

He felt her relax and began pumping in and out testing the waters. He kept it slow and sensual; grinding his hips onto hers with every thrust. He was fully enjoying just how tight his little bitch was.

"Harder." Sky panted. Sesshomaru didn't need to be told twice. He gripped her hips and began thrusting as hard and deep as he could get inside her.

"I never knew you liked it this hard." Sesshomaru growled. His only reply was a lot of panting and a few moans.

Sky came; it felt so much better than when he used his fingers. She knew that this was only the beginning. She watched as his face as he ravaged her body. His eyes were clenched shut; his fangs were biting his lips when he had his mouth closed at other times he had it open to let out a howl or two. She saw how he had ripped his sheets and at the moment was bruising her hips from his iron grip. Then she looked down. His cock was so big. It glistened when he pulled it out only to shove it in twice as hard as before.

Sesshomaru could feel her eyes wondering around his body, for that he thrust extra hard to reward his bitch. From her moans he knew they both were enjoying themselves. He knew his release wasn't far away. He began rubbing her clit hard. He wanted them to come together. And that is exactly what they did.

Sesshomaru collapsed on top of Sky. After a few minutes he began pushing himself up; he wanted more.

"Mine." He growled as he picked himself up to pull himself out of her just to flip her onto all fours. He knew that he didn't need to take her much farther, but he wanted at least one more release.

Sky was confused. She was up on all fours with Sesshomaru hovering over her. She feels his breath on her neck. She was starting to get a little scared at what he was about to do.

Sensing her fear, he licked her cheek. "As much as you liked what I have already done, you're going to love this. Now rest on your forearms." He said as he rubbed along her spine pushed down gently.

She let herself fall with her head on her forearms still with a twinge of fear.

Sesshomaru leaned back to look at her. Her nether lips were red and swollen and the evidence of their previous activity was running down her legs. He leaned back over her and thrust and listened to her glorious moans of pleasure only he could draw from her lips.

Sky came twice with Sesshomaru coming with her the second time.

They collapsed onto the bed. Sesshomaru turned Sky to face him and pulled her close. She just wanted sleep now as did he.

Sky looked up into his eyes only to be met with golden eyes. "We just might have to do this again before mating my tight little vixen." Sesshomaru almost purred at her.

Sky couldn't grasp what he meant she just said, "Are you back to normal now?"

"Yes my love, I am." He replied with a kiss. Sky just smiled up at his then snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. _'See master I told you she wanted us as badly as we did her.'_

'Yes that may be, but I am disappointed at how it came to happen.'

'_Whatever.'_


End file.
